


Uninhibited

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, bisexuals everywhere!, party antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor turned to Steve with a smile. “But I agree with the lady’s suggestion. You and Sam should call upon us, Captain, and we should all have sex together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited

Steve leaned back against the couch cushions, enjoying the buzz he had going from Thor’s Asgardian ale. It was a nice sort of drunk – not sloppy and uncontrolled, but loose and... he searched for the word... _uninhibited_. He wished Sam had been able to enjoy more of it, but Sam had started the party already exhausted, and after just a few sips of the “really, that’s not for mortals” drink, he had laid his head down in Steve’s lap and fallen asleep.

Not that Steve minded. It gave him an opportunity to stroke Sam’s hair and watch that easy, peaceful look take over his boyfriend’s face. It really was a wonderful face. A face he’d very much like to kiss –

“Earth to Steve! Return, Steve, return!”

Steve’s head shot up at Tony’s voice, and his face flushed. Okay, yes, _definitely_ uninhibited. “Sorry... did I miss something?”

Pepper smiled indulgently from where she was sitting propped against Natasha. “Only, like, twelve conversations.”

Natasha, who had her arm draped around Pepper’s shoulders with her fingers just barely skirting above Pepper’s breasts, added, “And an epically bad drinking contest. His face that pretty?”

“Yes, it is.” Steve said firmly, and looked around the room. People were missing. “Where did everyone go?”

Jane answered, “Vision took Clint and Wanda to bed.” She paused, looked at her glass, and giggled. “That came out wrong! Vision took Clint and Wanda to their _respective bedrooms_. Not to his. Not together!” She giggled harder, and leaned her face into Thor’s bicep.

“Although that would have been one _hell_ of a threesome,” cheered Tony, swatting Rhodey when he punched in him in the arm. “What? It would have been!”

Thor raised his glass. “To Clint and Wanda! They may have failed their drinking contest, but we shall remember their valiant effort!”

Steve shrugged. It was as good as any other toast to drink to, so he raised his glass and took another sip. He glanced down at Sam as he did so, and found himself filled again with the urge to kiss his soft, inviting lips. He was honestly beginning to not care who saw, who _watched_. Because the others, the girls at least, would definitely watch. Pepper and Jane, who had started drinking long before Steve had even got to the party, had made no shortage of remarks about how ‘cute’ they were together.

“Steve, come back to us!”

Steve startled out of his Sam-based reverie again to the sound of Tony’s voice. He wondered how long he had been staring at Sam, and if maybe he should stop drinking now if he was starting to lose his sense of time.

“What do you think about it, Steve?” asked Rhodey, and Steve glanced around the room, looking for context. For a moment Steve thought he was asking about Natasha and Pepper, who were now happily making out, but Rhodey was pointedly not watching them. Steve decided it would only be polite to do the same.

“Sorry?”

Tony grinned, and let his gaze drop from his girlfriend for a moment. “The new War Machine suit I’ve been making. Rhodey was just talking about it for, like, five minutes.”

“Patriot, not War Machine. _Patriot_ ,” insisted Rhodey.

“Sorry, I missed that conversation entirely.” Steve admitted, a little embarrassed. “I’m not sure I’m sober enough to talk mechanical stuff at this point, though...”

"We should talk about something the Captain finds more interesting. Perhaps the young man in his lap? I have not met your lover yet, Steve.”

Steve grinned at Thor. “Well, I’m afraid this isn’t much of an introduction.” He waved his hand at Sam’s prone form. “Normally, he’s more talkative.”

“Yes, tell us more about _Sam_ , Steve. Tell us _all_ about him.” Natasha, her red lipstick smudged from kissing, pulled Pepper more tightly against her chest. “Tell us something... _sexy_.”

Steve flushed. “Have you been into the Asgardian liquor, Nat? Because that stuff seems to have a certain effect...”

Jane, who was obviously quite drunk by this point, stopped braiding Thor’s hair. “Ooh, yes. Tell us a sexy story, Steve!”

Pepper nodded. “Please?”

Steve wasn’t entirely sure what to do, so he finished off his glass to buy time, only to remember afterwards that he had intended to stop drinking. He felt the alcohol hit his stomach, and a warm, relaxed feeling came over him.

“I don’t know...” He didn’t much like to get into his personal life, but Sam, had he been conscious, would have appreciated the situation. For all Sam was gay, he certainly enjoyed female attention. Surely there was _something_ sexy he could tell them about his boyfriend...

Rhodey groaned. “C’mon ladies, let up on the poor guy. I’m sure he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“No, no,” said Tony, settling down onto the couch Natasha and Pepper were on. “I want to hear this, too.”

“As do I!” trumpeted Thor, raising his glass. “A toast, to Sam’s sexiness!”

“Or maybe,” said Tony, moving down the couch towards Steve, “he can’t. Maybe there isn’t anything _sexy_ about Sam at all.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. _Everything_ about Sam was sexy!

“He has besmirched you lover’s honor, Captain!”

“Sam is the best kisser on the planet, to begin with.”

“Not sexy enough, Steve,” Jane said, pouting.

“And... and he’s got incredible thighs!”  
  
“Getting better,” Natasha said, but she sounded a little bored. “And my thighs are better. I cracked a walnut with them the other day.”  
  
“Really?” exclaimed Pepper.  
  
“He’s...” Steve searched his brain. Dammit, Sam _deserved_ to be thought of as the sexiest! “He does this _thing_ with his tongue, and he makes the most amazing noises _ever_. And... and he’s a size queen! He’s a self-confessed size queen!” Steve shouted triumphantly, then slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just revealed.  
  
There was silence for a moment, before the hoots and hollers began.

“Now that! _That_ is sexy information!” shouted Tony.

Jane turned bright pink and giggled her way right onto the floor.

Steve cringed and tried to melt into the couch. He glanced down at Sam, who was actually managing to sleep through the noise. Oh god, Sam was either going to find this hilarious, or he was going to _kill_ him.

“I don’t understand,” said Thor, when the cheering began to subside. “What is a ‘Size Queen’?”

Jane, who had started to pull herself back up onto the couch, dissolved into another fit of giggles that left her firmly on the floor. Tony, who had been mid drink at the question, nearly choked, and launched into a coughing fit.

Steve, for his part, was turning a shade of red he never realized he could turn before.

“Oh god, Jane, Jane, you have to explain it to him.” Pepper whispered , while she patted Tony on the back.

“Can’t. Too... too much giggling...,” gasped Jane from the floor.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, and went over to check on Tony, who was still coughing. “It’s a gay man who has an intense preference for large penises, Thor.”

“Oh!” Thor responded happily, pulling Jane off the floor and into his lap, where he cradled her tightly. “Asgard is full of ‘size queens’, then. I have enjoyed the company of several, myself. They are always quite appreciative.”

Steve blinked, thrown out of his embarrassment. “It’s... it’s a term specifically used for men, Thor.” When Thor simply nodded, Steve’s eyes grew wide. “You’re... you’re bisexual, too? I had no idea...”

Thor smiled. “On Asgard, we do not classify sexualities, only sexual acts. But yes, I suppose I would fall under that category.”

“Wow.” Steve paused as Sam started to shift in his lap. “Have I ever got news for you when you wake up, sweetheart.”

“What do you mean?” Jane’s voice sounded sleepy, as if resting against Thor’s chest had moved her from one stage of drunk to another.

Well, he was in enough trouble now. Might as well go for broke, Steve thought. “Sam’s had the hugest crush on Thor since he saw him on TV during the Chitauri attack.”

Natasha cooed. “Okay, you guys definitely need to do something about that.” There was a slight pout in her voice when she added, “Pepper, he’s fine, come back here and cuddle with me.”

Jane, whose eyes had gone very wide at Steve’s admission, was whispering frantically to Thor. Steve tried to make out what she was saying, but Tony’s whining that he was, in fact, _not_ fine, was too loud for Steve to hear over.

Thor suddenly scooped up Jane, who squealed, and stood up from the couch. “You are far too inebriated to be out here any longer. We shall retire.” He turned to Steve with a smile. “But I agree with the lady’s suggestion. You and Sam should call upon us, Captain, and we should all have sex together.”

Steve gaped. “I...” He felt heat pool in his belly at the suggestion and the mental images it brought up. He barely even heard Pepper and Natasha’s excited commentary. “I’ll... bring it up to Sam?”

“Please do,” said Thor, his voice dropping lower than usual. He gave Sam a long, appraising look, and then winked at Steve, before carrying Jane from the room.

Steve, face burning, grabbed another glass of Asgardian ale and downed it in one shot.

 

The next morning, Steve woke up rather surprised to realize that he was not in pain. He felt incredibly tired, but there was no pounding headache or unsettled stomach. Either the super-serum had won out over the alien liquor, or alcohols from Asgard didn’t come with nasty hang overs.

“You awake, Steve?”

Steve rolled over and smiled sleepily at Sam, brushing his fingers against the stubble marring his normally perfectly sculpted beard. “Morning. How do you feel?”

“Disturbingly good, considering I barely remember the party. How much did I drink, exactly?”

Steve grinned. “Oh, tons. Had an entire keg to yourself. Tony’s sending you the bill later.”

“Very funny. Unless you’re not just messing with me, in which case, oh my god.”

Steve laughed. “You’re fine. Had a little bit of Thor’s alcohol and you were out like a light.”

Sam sighed, and nestled back into the pillow. “So everybody thinks I can’t hold my liquor now, huh? Great. At least I didn’t _completely_ embarrass myself.”

Steve blanched as he remembered who exactly had embarrassed Sam last night. “About that...”

Sam caught on immediately. “Steve, what did you do?”

Steve squirmed under Sam’s glare and searched for a distraction. “So, I don’t suppose you want to have a foursome with Jane and Thor?”

“....clearly I am still drunk.”

“No, no, they actually offered.”

“Steve, you’re going to take your ass down to kitchen and get me coffee, and then you’re going to explain exactly how this came up.” He paused. “ _Thor_?”

Steve gave Sam a wry grin, and then bolted off to the kitchen before Sam could ask any more questions. Maybe he’d make breakfast, too, just to stall the explanation a little bit longer.

 

A week later, sitting in Jane’s living room, breathing through his nose so he didn’t collapse from nerves, Steve had to admit it had all gone surprisingly well. Sam had not broken up with him, and the yelling had been quite minimal, especially once he had fully considered the possibility of what was on the table. Really, as long as Steve managed to make it through the ensuing orgy without dying, the Party Incident could be considered a success.

Oh god, he thought, as he brain caught up with him, he was about to have an orgy. Was four people an orgy? He didn’t even know.

Sam, beside him, shifted in his seat. He looked stunningly relaxed, his arm draped over the back of the chair, making friendly with Jane’s cats, but Steve knew better. Sam wasn’t a fidgeter unless he was nervous, and so far, Sam had shifted his position every thirty seconds since they had got there. He was as blown away by what was about to happen as Steve was.

“I’m sure...” said Steve softly, “I’m sure this is actually a pretty normal thing on Asgard. They probably do this kind of thing all the time.”

“Highly advanced civilization and all,” whispered Sam back, and the two of them exploded into nerve-induced laughter.

Jane, who was rooting around in a cupboard on the other side of the room, gave them an odd look. “Are my cats being weird again?”

Steve flushed. “No, just, uh...”

“You are nervous,” said Thor decidedly, as he strode into the room. “Have you not done this sort of thing before?”

Steve and Sam looked at each other, and Steve shook his head. “I think it’s new to both of us.”

“Me too,” said Jane cheerily, handing them each a wine glass she had dug out of the cupboard. “Sorry, everything’s buried under science journals. Like, _everything_.”

“So, can I just get the logistics of this down straight? How does this work?” Steve asked, watching as Thor pulled out a flask of alcohol.

“Asgardian ale for us, wine for the mortals,” explained Thor as he poured. “And as for logistics, that’s really up to you three. I imagine I’ll be spending time with Sam, however.” He winked, and whispered conspiratorially, “I assure you I am quite well endowed.”

Sam gulped. “I... I had kinda guessed.”

Jane grinned. “One look at him and you can just sort of tell, can’t you?”

Sam nodded dumbly.

Steve coughed into his hand. He had decided he was quite okay with Sam living out his Thor-related fantasies, but there was still something odd about watching his boyfriend blush over the idea of another man’s dick. “Logistics?,” he repeated.  
  
“Right!” Jane took a long sip of her wine. “So, I think I’m more comfortable with just watching, if that’s okay.”

Steve looked at her with relief. He hadn’t realized that just watching was an option. Truth be told, he was kind of intimidated by the idea of sleeping with Thor. “I’ll, uh, I’ll just join Jane in that, then.”

Sam shifted in his seat again, but managed to grin at Steve. “Oh, is that how it is?”

“That’s how it is. Jane and I will get drunk while you two put on a show for us.”

Thor raised his glass. “I am pleased with this plan.”

Steve felt his face grow even warmer. They were actually going to do this, weren’t they? Across the table from him, Jane gave an excited little squeal.

 

Steve hadn’t expected that he would find watching his boyfriend make out with someone else so hot. But Thor’s large hands on Sam’s body, which had never looked small to Steve until now, was sending reverberations of arousal throughout his whole body. The way Thor’s mouth engulfed so much of Sam’s face when they kissed, and the absolutely wrecked moan Sam made when Thor first pressed his erection against Sam’s body had Steve breathing heavily and licking his lips.

He glanced over at Jane and noticed her hand was shaking as she poured herself another glass of wine. “Let me help you out there,” he whispered, not wanting to drown out the wet sounds of Thor and Sam kissing.

“This is... this is more intense than I thought it would be,” admitted Jane, gratefully taking the now full glass from Steve’s hands.

Steve nodded. “I wasn’t entirely sure I was going to like this, honestly. But, wow... I am liking this.”

Jane grinned, and took another sip, her face already starting to flush from the alcohol. “Don’t let me get too drunk, okay? I want to remember this.”

Steve had to laugh. “Not a problem.” He was about to say something else, when Thor lifted Sam up bodily into his arms, and Sam wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist. “Jesus...”

Jane scooted her hair chair closer to Steve’s. “Yeah, I love it when he does that to me. He’s so _strong_.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Wow, Sam makes _amazing_ noises.”

Steve was a little surprised to have her so close, but if felt nice to have the soft press of a woman against his side. He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her in closer. “You haven’t heard the half of them yet.”

 

By the time Thor and Sam had managed to get their clothes off, (most of which had been torn off by Thor and were now lying in shreds on the floor), Steve and Jane were fully drunk and kissing each other softly. Steve wasn’t sure how they had gone from ‘just watching’ to making out, but he was pleased with the turn of events.

“It is really hard...” Jane giggled suddenly. “Pfft. _Hard_. It’s really _difficult_ to kiss you and watch at the same time.”

Steve got distracted for a second as Thor pressed Sam down onto the couch, Sam moaning helplessly underneath him. When he remembered that he was having a conversation, he turned back to Jane. She was flushed and swallowing hard, her top buttons undone as she twisted her fingers in her hair.  
  
“Maybe... maybe we could do something else? That won’t impede the view?”

Jane looked up at him, and they both shivered as Sam started groaning Thor’s name. “What did you have in mind?”

Steve smiled. It had been a long time since he had done this, but he was pretty sure he could make this even more fun for Jane. He let the hand that was around her shoulder fall to her thigh, and began to inch his fingers under her skirt. “You’ll just watch and I’ll... help you out.”

Jane gasped, and nodded quickly, turning her face back to the action. “Okay,” she breathed.

Steve let his fingers slide further up her thigh until he came to her underwear, silky and damp. He stroked gently, listening to Jane’s softly hitching breath, and Sam’s full out whine as Thor flipped him over. It wasn’t until heard the click of a bottle of lube being opened that he turned his attentions back to Sam.

Sam, who was ass in the air on the couch, fist in his mouth while Thor pushed thick fingers inside him, opening him roughly, the way Sam always wanted it. Sam, who was begging for “more more more”.

Steve licked his lips, and the hand that wasn’t creeping it’s way into Jane’s underwear stole down to his own crotch, rubbing heavily at the bulge there. He was suddenly very glad he had worn loose pants.

He was also suddenly very torn as to what to pay attention to – the slick wetness around his fingers as he began to press into Jane and her little squeaks of pleasure, or the fact that Thor had his (admittedly enormous) cock pushed up against Sam’s ass. Steve kind of wished he wasn’t doing both things at once, and vowed that if they ever did this again, he was going to take the time to pleasure Jane properly, because with the desperate noises Sam was making as Thor pushed inside, there was no way Steve was giving her the consideration she deserved.

Sam’s mouth was open, and his eyes shut tightly, and Steve wondered if he’d actually manage to take the whole thing. Thor was huge enough to make Steve feel inadequate, and after the super-serum, Steve himself was nothing to sniff at. But Thor seemed determined to bury himself entirely in Sam’s body, pushing in faster than Steve ever allowed himself to go. Sam seemed to like it though, and Steve made a mental note to be a little rougher with his boyfriend in the future.

“Oh god, I’m gonna die. _Don’t stop_.”

Jane let out something that was half-giggle, half-moan at Sam’s comments, and Steve tore his eyes away from the couch long enough to look at her. She was flushed, with the fingers of one hand brushing her lips and the other balled in the fabric of her skirt. She glanced up at Steve a little desperately, and he renewed his efforts with his fingers, out of practice, but determined to do right by her.  
  
Between Jane’s soft whimpers, Sam’s stuttering gasps, and Thor’s low moans, Steve was beginning to feel wonderfully overwhelmed. He wanted this to last forever, and he wanted everyone to hurry up and come, so he could pay attention to his own desperately aching erection. He couldn’t even focus on touching himself with everything that was going on.

Sam orgasmed first, setting off a chain reaction around the room. Jane followed, shuddering and clenching around Steve’s fingers, and Thor was last, emptying himself into Sam’s body with what could only be called a mighty roar. Steve would have laughed had he not been so turned on.

Steve let Thor re-assemble Sam’s supine body more comfortably on the couch as he pulled his fingers from out of Jane’s underwear. It had been a long time since Peggy, but, he decided, as he brought his fingers up to his lips, it tasted every bit as good as he remembered. He watched Jane watching him lick his fingers, before leaning down to kiss her one more time. She was soft and warm against him, and Steve suddenly felt overwhelmed by the need to hold Sam the same way.

He finished the kiss and moved quickly to the couch and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Sam smiled lazily up at him, totally drained from the experience. Steve had to laugh at the half-lidded, almost drunk look on his face.  
  
“Sam, Captain, I believe Lady Jane and I shall retire to her bedroom, and continue our escapades in private. Please, feel free to make use of the couch.” Thor picked Jane up into his arms, and giving Steve’s shoulder a squeeze as he passed, left them alone in pleasant, relaxing silence.

Well, mostly relaxing. Steve’s dick was demanding attention quite noticeably, but he’d be damned if he didn’t let Sam finish enjoying the afterglow first.

He shifted Sam's head in his lap so that he could undo his zipper, and pulled out his cock. He groaned at the sensation of finally being able to touch himself.

"Need help?" Sam asked, but the words were halfway slurred.

"You relax, I can take care of myself."

"Don't have to. I promise I'll be totally conscious again in, like, three minutes."

Steve had to laugh. Sam sounded like he was on the verge of sleep. "Sure you will."

He lay his head back against the couch cushions, arching into his fist just enough to satisfy the ache, but careful not to dislodge Sam from his lap. Instead, he let his other hand drift down to Sam's chest, caressing the warm, sweaty skin.

"Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Thanks for being okay with me doing that. My ass may be permanently broken, but that was _amazing_."  
  
Steve smiled down at him. "It was pretty amazing to watch."  
  
"Wish I'd gotten to see more of you and Jane. Pretty sure I saw you two having some fun over there when Thor wasn't fucking me _completely_ through the couch."

Steve laughed again, and then shuddered. He was having trouble keeping up with the conversation at this point, so he closed his eyes and focused on the quick stroke of his hand over his cock. His fingers were still damp from Jane, and the realization that he was rubbing her wetness onto himself made him breathe harder. He was almost entirely lost to the sensation when he felt something wet and warm encircle him.

"Sweetheart," he gasped, "you don't have to..." But he really was glad to feel Sam's mouth around him.  
  
Sam made a vague grunting noise, and began to suck. The pace was much slower than Steve had been going, but he figured his boyfriend couldn't manage anything more enthusiastic at the moment. Instead, he did the work for him, pushing up into Sam's lips, fucking his mouth, until they found a speed that worked for both of them.

Steve came quickly, one hand gripping the back of Sam's neck, overcome by the sudden thought of how hot it would be to see Sam try and choke down Thor's cock if they ever did this again.

He let himself drift as Sam licked him clean, and when Steve could move again, he dragged his legs up onto the couch so he could lay beside him. They smiled at each other, and Sam linked their hands.  
  
"You think you maybe want to do that again some time?"  
  
"The blow job or the foursome?" Steve asked, and waited for Sam to roll his eyes.  
  
Sam laughed instead. "You're impossible. And yes, both."  
  
"I think," he said, and started to stroke Sam's hair as he felt the pull of sleep, "that so long as you don't suddenly decide you like Thor's dick better than mine, that we should do this again soon."  
  
He could feel Sam smiling against his cheek. "Not gonna happen. You're perfect for me. And you're not going to fall head over heels for Jane?"

"Nope. For some bizarre reason, I'm madly in love with you."  
  
"Oh, is that how it is?"  
  
Steve yawned and pulled Sam tighter. "That's how it is." 


End file.
